


Dubious Uses for Chess Pieces

by XenonTheShapeChanger



Series: AWhoreWhoWrites...Writes [8]
Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Object Insertion, dubious use of chess pieces
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 17:26:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1787158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XenonTheShapeChanger/pseuds/XenonTheShapeChanger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles has a custom chess set.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dubious Uses for Chess Pieces

Charles was good at giving you what you wanted.

It was his power, of course, to read minds, but he never had to with you. The two of you had regular talks about your fantasies and his, though he didn’t share as much as you did. With his powers, he could give you any fantasy you wanted, but you wanted to repay the favor.

It was your question of “Charles, what’s something you want to do with me?” that started this scene.

You were on the bed, legs spread and arms at your sides, baring your naked self to Charles’ hungry gaze.

"Oh, darling, you are going to love this, I promise." He assured you, and waited for your nod before he got the box from the bedside. Inside were chess pieces made by Erik. They were shiny, smooth and thin pieces, bumpy in all the right places for that Charles had in mind.

"He wasn’t suspicious when you asked him for these…?" You asked, out of curiosity more than anything. Charles arched an eyebrow at you and shook his head.

"What reason does he have? I’m a Professor. We don’t have sex." He winked, and you couldn’t help smiling, even as he selected what you assumed to be the queen piece and pressed it against your clit. It was cold, and you gasped as he slid it down your entrance and slowly pressed it into you.

"I had him make them thin, darling." He purred, smirking as he slid it in to the base and pulled his hand away. "So I can fit even more. You’re going to look so gorgeous for me."

He took another piece from the box, and it was shorter, thicker. A knight, you assumed, and it was soon next to the queen inside you.

"Not even close to being full, are you?" Charles asked. He took another piece and pressed it against the end of the other chess pieces, pressing them a bit deeper and moving them inside of you.

"The bases won’t let them go inside, don’t worry. I only want to stretch you a bit." he mused as he slid a third piece inside you.

By this point, you were moaning softly, feeling the pieces bump together and move inside you as you clenched around them.

"Not enough." Charles was talking mostly to himself now, his eyes dark with desire and his tongue darted out constantly to lick his lips. The piece he pulled out now was almost as long as the queen, but thicker, and he admired it in his palm.

"The king needs to be next to its queen, doesn’t it?"

"C-Charles, I’m not sure how many more—"

"Shh." he silenced you and shook his head. "I won’t hurt you."

The king slid in next to the queen, and your moan of his name caused him to groan as he admired his work.

"I wish you could see how it looks." You shook your head, leaning it back and closing your eyes as he continued. "Stretched around these for me…"

You kept your eyes closed as you heard him rummage in the box, expecting another piece to accompany the others inside you and wondering how it would fit.

Charles smirked as he licked the piece, and pressed it against your ass. “I need to see how many we can fit here too, love. You’d like that, wouldn’t you?”

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I am taking requests! :)
> 
> Also, if you want more of these, there are many on my page. I have too many up to make them into a series (I don't want to lose the kudos and things) so if you are so inclined, check out the others!


End file.
